What You Get When You Let Duo Plan A Party
by SugarHigh
Summary: Duo plans Wufei's Birthday and things get a little weird please R&R its our first fic so enjoy


Hey, this is our debut fic. Hope you have as much fun reading it as we did writing it (seriously unlikely considering the high amount of sugar we have just consumed).  
  
WARNING: YAOI YAOI YAOI!!! By this I mean 1x2 ish ness. Serious OOC-ness…..like, everywhere in this fic because most people are drunk off their asses. Lots and lots of Relena and Hilde bashing. The characters are all now 19, except Wufei, whose birthday it is, so he is just turned 19.  
  
What You Get When You Let Duo Plan A Party  
  
By SugarHigh (skeamer)  
  
It all started with a party. Duo felt the need to celebrate the birth of fellow former gundam pilot Wufei. An all out bash was thrown, including sugary foods, helium, a bunch of friends and a whole lot of alcohol, all of which Wufei was seriously objecting to.   
  
"I don't want all this! It's injustice!!!" screamed the Chinese man to the braided guy.  
  
Duo just grinned and said, "Too bad, I'm not giving up the opportunity for alcohol. So grin and bear it!"  
  
A frown spread across Wufei's face as he processed the information. He figured trying to argue with Duo was useless and just went along with the plans. The party was to be held Friday night at Quatre's incredibly large mansion and all their friends were invited.  
  
***FRIDAY NIGHT***  
  
QUACK! QUACK!!! Quatre's "party doorbell" rang (quacked?), signifying the arrival of the other four gundam pilots, followed by the annoying stalker-like Relena Peacecraft. Outside, lurking in the bushes, was the red-haired, kitana-weilding driver of a Tan Volvo. Right behind them was Hilde, the amazing Noin/guy look-a-like. Soon after came lots of other people and the party was raging. Loud music blared through windows annoying several neighbors on all sides of the mansion.  
  
Relena, who had lost sight of Heero when they first walked in, spotted him across the room, hunched over something with Duo. She quickly stomped over to them, eager to see what they were up to. Seeing the Peacecraft heir, the pair quickly straightened up, hiding something behind their backs.  
  
"What do you have there?" screeched Relena, who obviously was stalking Heero, as she tried to peer around them.   
  
"Oh nothing…..nothing at all," said Duo, trying to sound innocent.  
  
"No, I really think you are doing something! What's that behind your back?"  
  
"Uhh…some juice."  
  
"Well give it here, I'm thirsty!"  
  
Heero handed Relena the drink that they were leaning over, empty bottle of Everclear behind his back. Twin smiles were plastered on Duo and Heero's faces as Relena, being greedy, gulped it all down in one drink. Immediately Relena didn't feel so hot. She felt a tad woozy. In fact, she felt that if she didn't start flapping her arms as fast as she could, she would die. Relena ran off, acting like a hummingbird, so very drunk off the Everclear as Duo and Heero snickered.  
  
In the next room, Trowa had downed several bottles of beer, with a straw (in order to get drunk faster).  
  
The effects of the large amount of alcohol soon became apparent.   
  
"Woof Woof!" barked Trowa at an invisible dog, a pug to be exact. The invisible pug barked back ferociously. Trowa then got down on his hands and knees, wildly shaking his head and growling. Apparently the pug tried to fight back, so Trowa ran for it.   
  
Meanwhile, back in the last room, Heero had gotten plastered. Every time the doorbell rang, gun-happy Heero tried to shoot the non-existent ducks. Soon there were no bullets left in his gun and he was giving everyone a death glare. Trowa came bursting in the room, barking like mad. Heero wildly threw his gun at Trowa, in attempt to shut him up. The cold steel collided with Trowa's head rendering him unconscious. The then happy Heero, went in search of Duo, but instead found himself in a broom closet that locked behind him as he walked in.   
  
Down the hallway, Duo said, "Damn, where's Heero?" But before he could go looking for him, Duo was slammed into a room by Hilde, who too was drunk off her rocker.  
  
"Duo," she slurred, "I've always like you….lets have ssssssssssssex!"  
  
Duo, very repulsed, shoved her away and ran out into the hallway, where he saw a mob of Quatre's neighbors hauling the quiet-tempered man outside to do god-knows-what to him. A small smile appeared on Duo's face as he continued his search for Heero. Relena flitted by mentioning nectar as Duo walked by the drooling, unconscious body of Trowa. Screams were heard outside as the neighbors no-doubtedly did something awful to Quatre for causing such a disturbance in the neighborhood.  
  
A squeal from a room to the side caught the braided-guy's attention. He decided to investigate, but upon seeing the sight inside, Duo immediately regretted it. Wufei was standing in front of a full-length mirror, completely decked out in women's clothing, including makeup and jewelry. Duo tried to repress a giggle, but couldn't. The noise he made attracted Wufei's attention. He walked over to the stunned man and leaned against him before flirtatiously saying, "Hey baby, you wanna party with a real woman?"  
  
Duo, once again disgusted by another person offering him sex, ran from the cross-dressing birthday boy, to a closet that looked to be safe.  
  
***THE NEXT MORNING***  
  
Trowa woke up with a pounding headache. He knew he had gotten smashed, but he didn't think it was that bad. Standing up, he happened to catch his reflection in a mirror and winced at the large bruise marring his forehead. Memories rushed back about the invisible dog and Heero flinging his gun at him.  
  
"Damn, if this happened to me, I can't wait to see what the others are up to."  
  
Walking around the corner, he saw that the front door was open. Rushing outside, Trowa immediately recognized Quatre's prone form, duct-taped to a tree. (authors' note: nooo….we didn't do this at Skeggy's b-day party….that would be wrong…of course squeak seems to think that we did duct-tape her to a tree and then took photos of it to remember it) Quickly slashing the bindings, the circus freak freed the effeminate man from the tree and helped him inside to a cup of hot tea.   
  
After the tea, Quatre and Trowa went off in search of the rest of the guys. Relena was leaned up against a wall with a sign taped to her back saying "I'm an obnoxious bitch, slap me". The pair passed by her, wondering why she had be invited to Wufei's party, anyways.  
  
  
  
A loud snore from a closet revealed Duo and Heero in a compromising position (wink wink). The two were left there because neither Quatre nor Trowa wanted to explain the situation. Duo thought he heard the door open and close but wasn't all too sure. Heero opened his eyes to find himself in a closet with Duo staring at him. He quickly realized the position they were in and how they had gotten to be there. They both blushed and tried to cover themselves up before finding their clothes and getting out of the closet to look for the others.   
  
Down the hall, Wufei woke up to find himself with a killer hang-over and dressed in women's clothes. He started running through the house screaming, "INJUSTICE!!!" untill he found the rest of the group in the kitchen sipping tea.   
  
Meanwhile, Hilde turned her head and promply smacked it on the bathtub. She got up and glanced in the mirror and then shrieked in horror. Apparently somebody had gotten ahold of a marker and drawn a moustace, unibrow, beard and a giant mole on her face, along with writing: I'm a stupid slut. She tried to wipe it off only to find that it was permanent. Hilde walked out of the the bathroom and saw Relena against the wall. She woke her up, tore the sign off of her and the two ran from the mansion bawling their eyes out. They had passed the guys in the kitchen, who immediately started to laugh uncontrollably, despite their prior situations.  
  
"I can't believe how messy my house is! It's going to take hours to clean all this up!" complained Quatre, practically crying.  
  
Trowa sighed and said, "Yeah, Duo, your abilities at planning parties are quite lacking."  
  
Quatre began the tedious process of cleaning the kitchen, while Trowa attempted to help.   
  
"Now, next year hmmm...........alcohol is a must of course.........."Duo continued to list things for next year's party.  
  
Wufei shouted, "INJUSTICE!" before walking out of the room, dreading his next birthday. Outside, a tan Volvo revved it's engine and the driver raised one eyebrow.  
  
The End  
  
  
  
Well, that was our first fic. By us, we mean Beamer and Skeggy (skeamer). We hope you liked it! Please be cool and review! *~*~*~*  



End file.
